


Up to the Clouds I Will Never Touch

by Kairi_Ruka



Series: Sk8 the Infinity [2]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Bickering, Comfort No Hurt, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Self-Indulgent, post-episode 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi_Ruka/pseuds/Kairi_Ruka
Summary: Kojiro half-heartedly wanted to shake his friend's body so he could think less like a self-deprecating lunatic and more like a Kaoru.Although to be fair, Kaoru is a self-deprecating lunatic, sometimes. But the reason for it wasn't worth it, this time.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: Sk8 the Infinity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206083
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Up to the Clouds I Will Never Touch

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Studio Bones and I gain no profit from this work
> 
> Enjoy!

"I'm an idiot."

Kojiro blinked. "Depends on what you're talking about, though," he replied with a raised brow, amused at the way Kaoru glared at him. "If it's about Adam, then no. If this is about anything else, well, probably yes."

Kaoru's left eye twitched. "I should've been more worried that you can read me that much," he sighed. Kojiro smirked.

"You're not, though. So what does that say about you, Kaoru?" he asked coyly, with a bit of fondness sprinkled in.

"That I didn't expect you to even know how to read," Kaoru quipped, sharpness absent from his words. He rolled his eyes. "And now I'm getting sidetracked. Yes, this is about him."

Kojiro sobered up, but the genuine look on his face didn't waver. "Then you're not an idiot," he simply said, tilting his head a little and reminding Kaoru of a big, innocent retriever, what with Kojiro's genetics that gave him big, doe-like eyes.

"I am," Kaoru said resolutely. He only said two words, but both of them knew what they consisted of. Desperation and regret, for example. Hope, among other things.

"You were fascinated by him," Kojiro said thoughtfully and although Kaoru noticed how he steered away from the 'L' word, he didn't butt in for once. "It's hardly your fault."

"Perhaps I did, for a little while. But that's not what this is about. I'm not, as you said, fascinated by him anymore, but he was still a friend." Kaoru paused. "I thought maybe there's some of that … _familiarity_ … left in him." He huffed tiredly. "I was too naive. Maybe I did deserve that board to my fa--"

"Stop there," Kojiro interrupted sharply, making Kaoru's eyes flickered to him. There was no surprise in his gaze, only skepticism and confusion, and Kojiro half-heartedly wanted to shake his friend's body so he could think less like a self-deprecating lunatic and more like a _Kaoru_.

Although to be fair, Kaoru is a self-deprecating lunatic, sometimes. But the reason for it wasn't worth it this time.

"No one ever deserved getting whacked with a custom-made board to their face when they are skating at a breakneck speed, Kaoru. Especially when they did nothing wrong. You're not naive, you were just hopeful," he said, nudging his friend's unharmed shoulder lightly.

Kaoru's expression morphed. Only a little bit, but now it was less stressed-out and more thoughtful. "Good lot what it did to me. I have to let go of my job for a false hope," he grumbled with an exhale as he tipped his head backward, forgetting that his neck, albeit not bandaged, was still sore after following his head's movement when Adam hit his face.

Kojiro leaned back on his seat. "Not every hope brings good, Kaoru, you know that. And to be fair, I was hopeful too," he mused.

Kaoru stared at him, skepticism locked into place. Sometimes Kojiro wondered how Kaoru's mind worked, how it could be overly critical at times and yet Kaoru was still as dense as ever. "Hopeful … of _Adam_?" he asked. "I thought you already accepted that he's beyond saving since that incident."

"Not Adam. Someone else."

Kaoru snorted, but Kojiro noticed that it wasn't of ill-meaning. "Good for you, then. At least you didn't lower yourself to a clown's standard like I did."

"Alright, this is starting to get on my nerves," Kojiro sighed. "Yes, maybe trusting Adam like you did in the track was a mistake. But you're _not_ an idiot for hoping that some of his … what did you say, familiarity, is still there. What's important now is that you know better." He paused, then his eyes narrowed. "You do know better now, right?"

Kaoru glared at him and Kojiro knew by heart that if Kaoru wasn't restricted to his wheelchair, he would smack him either with his fan or his hand. "Yes. I'm not _that_ much of a moron. That title is still yours," he said.

Kojiro rolled his eyes at the jab then shrugged, as if he was saying, 'well, there you go'. Kaoru just kept staring at him, but his skepticism had melted into something akin to irritated fondness. They were back to usual.

"I guess I'm kinda more lucky than you, though," Kojiro said off-handedly a few seconds after that. Kaoru raised a brow, prompting him to continue. "I was hoping that I put my trust and hope on the right person. Turned out, I did."

Kaoru blinked twice, slowly like a confused cat. "What kind of nonsense--? I mean, good for you, but…," he trailed off, frowning slightly. There must be something wrong with Kojiro when he found that endearing.

Kojiro sighed. "You're still as dense as ever, huh?"

"Huh?!"

"Never change, Kaoru, never change."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man I wrote this when I was tired and thought some of the dialogue would be neat
> 
> Anw when Kaoru said 'let go of my job' I didn't mean that like, permanently


End file.
